It has heretofore been the general practice to fabricate expanding file portfolios from flexible cardboard, fabric, plastic sheet material or the like. These prior art file portfolios are generally not of sturdy construction. There is a need for an expanding file portfolio that is made from substantially rigid components and is easy to manufacture.